Hurt
by Sparkels45
Summary: Edward can't trust himself.. And bella wants to shock him into it..What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim to own any of the content or characters in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer=D.

**Alice's POV**

This is the time of night I wished I could sleep… Things were quiet in the Cullen house since Rosalie and Emmett were away hunting. (Though from the visions Iv been getting there not doing much _hunting._)

I sometimes loathed Rosalie and Emmett's relationship; they had so much passion and romance. I mean don't get me wrong, Jasper and I love each other more than life it's self but I sometimes wish he would be more passionate with me. Jaspers not into public displays of affection, neither am I, It's just people who didn't know us and were just onlookers would probably think we were just very dear friends, the way _we_ act anyway.

As I sat on our bedroom floor playing with the strap on my black sandals I heard light footsteps in the hallway followed by a light knock at the door.

Thinking it was Jasper I simple muttered 'Come in'.

'Good Evening Alice' Edward spoke

'Oh, Hey!' I stood up and walked over to him smiling.

'I Thought you would be with Bella' I said

'She's sleeping' I could have sworn I saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

'She's going to wake up in 2 hours Edward.' I smiled.

'Thanks Alice.' Edward always appreciated my visions, not like Rosalie she sometimes resented the fact that her _gift_ was beauty, when vampires were granted with that when they are changed anyway.

'Anyway Id better be going I'm going to ask Esme to make a meal I can take up to Bella, Why don't you come downstairs? Jaspers just reading anyway.'

'Yeah I'll be down in a minute.' I half smiled

'Alice… I can't help noticing you're a bit down is there anything you need to tell me?' He asked hesitantly, knowing he would probably want to get back to Bella I just said,

'No, not really I gu-'

Then it dawned on me I'm usually really happy at this time of night, maybe I'm just acting this way because a certain person was giving off sad energy…

Come to think of it Edward was acting a bit sad too.

'I think jaspers sending out sad energy' I laughed

'I didn't want to say anything but he's thinking about that day he tried to attack Bella, On her birthday' Edward said,

We both winced at the thought.

I suddenly had a vision…

'You and Bella will have an argument in the morning after breakfast…

I can't quite see what it's about.'

'Is there anything you talked about last night or want to say to her that would start one?' I said while tilting my head back and closing my eyes.

'No, I don't think so.' He said in a slightly worried voice

And then it came to me.

'Sex. Edward.' I suddenly had a strange feeling. Like I felt her anger.

'You know I could kill her Alice.' He said in a firm voice, 'And just because you can see the visions doesn't mean it's any of your bissness.' He then looked down and I knew if he could blush he would.

I walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

'She wants you to trust yourself Edward.' He pulled his cheek away from my hand.

I looked him dead in the eye and said 'When Bella fells as rejected as she does now for any longer she won't put up with it.

Maybe I'd been too harsh and I knew Bella wouldn't really leave Edward but you'd be a pretty senseless vampire if you couldn't tell Bella was felling rejected, What I wasn't ready for was what Edward said next…

'Shouldn't you be more concerned for your own failing relationship?' He said in a cold voice. As a stalked out the room I didn't know If it was Jasper's emotions or the fact that Edward might of heard something jasper was thinking.

I started to panic and at that point I knew If I was capable of crying I would have.

**So… What do you guys think should I carry on?**

**Alice & Edwards first argument/Tiff:O!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Laters! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys=D! x**

**I'm gonna need **_**way**_** more reviews if you want me to continue.**

**But thank you Stephycats7785, It means a lot you like my story:)! X**

I do not claim to own any of the content or characters in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer=D.

**Alice's POV**

I didn't speak I just walked.

As I paced down the hall I started to think. What was wrong with me? Didn't jasper love me anymore? Lately it seems he's been really distant…

I know I need to speak to him, and I will I just need to get away for a few days. As I was about to walk downstairs I met Bella outside Edward's room.

"Hey Bella!" "How was your sleep, I thought you would have slept longer, It's only 6am?" I smiled

"Um…It was good thanks, I.. wanted to speak to Edward, Do you know where he is?

Ah. The argument they were going to have..

But before I could answer, Edward walked up the stairs,

"Bella your breakfast is ready" As soon as he saw me he said "Oh hey Alice!, Listen, I didn't…I…It's just-

"Whatever Edward." I said in an innocent voice and smiled.

He look down, I was about to walk away when Bella gave Edward a fierce look and said "What did you say to her Edward?"

"It's okay Bella" I smiled "Go down and eat your breakfast"

"I'll meet you down there Bella, Rosalie will keep you company for a minute."

She gave us suspicious looks before descending the stairs.

He waited until she had gotton to the bottom before he spoke.

"So.." He began "What's this about leaving?" He sighed

**Bella POV**

I thought it was strange they asked to meet me down stairs but I know If it was something serious Edward would have told me, So I took a seat at the kitchen table.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett walked over to the kitchen. Uh! Her beauty made me want to cry, She would make any model jealous.

"Hey Bella!" She beamed

"Hey Rose, How are you?"

They were the perfect couple, They looked like they were from a magazine cover, Rosalie jumped onto the kitchen counter and sat crossed legged while Emmett wrapped his hands around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, While nuzzling her neck.

"I'm good, you?" She smiled

"Good thanks" I smiled back

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Emmett sniggered

I wish…

"Emmett, Shut up!" Rosalie laughed

I blushed.

"So…" "Where's the pimp himself then?" Emmett said

"Upstairs talking to Alice," I said impatiently

"What about?" Emmett asked uninterested

"Don't know, Can you guys hear anything?"

"Sly Bella!" Emmett boomed "If you wanted us to eavesdrop for you, you could've just asked." He laughed

"Nothing." He said while looking confused.

"No point." Rosalie said while shaping her already perfect nails with a nail file.

"Between the mind reading and future telling those two can have a hole conversation without even speaking." She said uninterested

"Anyway we'd better get going." Emmett started

"Were going to the beach in port Angeles to do some skinny dipping." Rosalie giggled

Just then Rosalie span round and wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist while they locked there lips together, Her hands were tangled in his hair and his hands moving down towards her ass.

They didn't seem to mind but I still blushed and looked away.

"See ya Bells!" Emmett called while carrying Rosalie out of the room.

And they say Romance Is _dead_…

**Hoped you liked=) x**

**R&R! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys hope you like the chapters! **

**Here's another=) x**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Edward, are you going to make me wait all day?" I called from my seat as he was walking across the room to the kitchen

"What would you like love?, We have pretty much every kind of food in the fridge, thanks to Esme" He laughed

"I don't mind you go nuts!, Make it a supprise!" I laughed, He gave me a crooked grin

I laughed again, His smile makes me want to giggle like a school girl..

**10 minutes later**

"You know, I could eat cereal…"

"No! I am making you breakfast. Eggs are almost done. Hold on."

Edward grabbed the pan and put the eggs on a plate. He was wearing an apron to keep clean. A blue lacy apron. It was actually quite cute on him.

He placed the plate in front of me on the table.

"Looks good," I said, "almost edible."

"Thank you," Edward said; looking very proud of himself, "I enjoyed that. I should make you breakfast every morning." He suggested, taking off his apron, and putting it away.

"No, thank _you_." I said. Having Edward make breakfast for me, while nice, was not something I could handle all the time. I mean, it was Edward. The vampire. Who was lacking in the proper sense of taste and smell.

I looked at my food warily, anticipating a not-exactly-good meal.

"Eat." Edward commanded. I took a bite, and to my immense surprise, it tasted quite good.

I finished quickly. "That was good, Thank you."

"Thank _you_." He said, flashing me his crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he leaned forward, as if to kiss me, but he pulled away at the last second, still looking at me.

"What?" I asked, more than a little annoyed. I hated these stupid boundaries. I silently cursed them with every fibre of my being.

He grinned at me again.

"What?" I asked again.

"Just looking…" He answered.

"Well stop looking and kiss me." I replied back.

"Okay."

"Alright." He leaned in to kiss me, and gave me a light peck. So light, I didn't even feel it.

"What was that?" I nearly yelled, now thoroughly pissed.

"A kiss."

I stood up suddenly and stormed up stairs to Edward's room and sat on his king sized bed. About 3 seconds later Edward was by my side and holding my hand.

Danm vampire speed

"Bella I love you, You are my life but I would never forgive myself If I hurt you and I just don't trust myself."

"So you can't even touch me?" I asked innocently

"Bella… I.."

"Whatever I'm going out!"

"Going out?! Where?! It's 7o'clock in the morning? …Come on Lets just watch a film or something…I already asked Charlie if you could stay here tonight he said it's okay."

"I just need some space… I love you. I'll be back soon."

I could see the pain on his face it caused me pain, but he has to learn to treat a girl how she should be treated.

"At least tell me _where_ you're going! I could come?!"

"Um.. Jessica's.."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay, I trust you… I love you."

"Yep." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes

I walked over to my bag to get some underwear, I stopped and looked at Edward.

"Are you gonna watch?" I popped him out of his day dream.

"Oh! Sorry! I.. I'll be downstairs."

"K."

I felt guilty…So guilty… but only because of the feeling I was feeling stronger than anything… Boredom.

But not because I had nothing to do.. Because of my life.. I'm 18, I have found my soulmate and Am getting married.. Am I weird..?

I didn't _hate_ Edward I was just mad at him, Really mad I thought this would be a good opportunity to shock him, I know he would never leave me and the worst that could happen is he feels guilty. I want to see how far I can push him. I don't know what is coming over me but it felt good.

With that I got my little silver cell phone out of my bag and dialled Alice's number, Edward told me she had gone to a holiday island for a few days.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's Bella"

"Oh! Hey!"

"How are you?"

"I'm great! Really great!"

"That's good, Um … Where did you go?"

"Well there's this island Carlisle gave Esme for a gift He called It Isle Esme It's very calming."

"Oh, Okay!"

"Listen Bella Id better be going I'm in the middle of something Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

I knew she could tell what I was going to say but she was being polite.

"Alice? Do you think it would be okay If I borrowed some of your clothes?"

"Ofcourse It's okay Bella! Go ahead!" She said "Ill be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Thanks Alice."

I snapped the phone shut and walked out of Edwards room and up the next stair case to Alice and Jasper's room.

I slowly pushed the door open to find Jasper lying on there bed gazing at a picture. He put the picture down as soon as he saw me.

"Oh hello Bella."

"Hey Um…Alice said I could borrow some clothes and I…"

"Yes, yes go right ahead Bella"

"Thanks"

I slowly walked to the wardrobe door.

I knew Alice would have loved this moment, Me, Bella Swan dressing up, So this was for her.

**Okay, So I know the chapters are short- Too short so the next ones will be longer- Promise, R&R! x**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim to own any of the content or characters in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer=D.

**Bella's POV**

As I opened the wardrobe doors I stared at all the clothes Alice owned.. It was like clothes heaven and they said Rosalie had the big wardrobe! I couldn't believe my eyes..

"Are you okay in there Bella?!" Jasper called

"Yeah, Fine.. Just a bit-" I stammerd stunned

"Yep.. She has a lot of clothes" He laughed

As a gazed around the closet, which is colour coded and sectioned, I wondered If I would look good In a dress or a skirt.. Just then I heard a voice behind me.

"A dress. definitely a dress" I smiled as I guessed who it would be.

Alice.

"What are you doing back so soon, You only left this morning!" I cried as a hugged her more clad to see her than ever

"I realised even though life can be crappy – or you're brother treats you like crap, It _is_ family that matter!" She beamed

"What on earth did he say to you Alice?!" I said, anger flooring me

With vampire speed she ran outside to check Jasper had left the room, shut the door of the bedroom then ran back in and suspiciously shut the door to the huge closet we stood in that looked bigger than an average bathroom, Wow.. This must be serious.

"Well. The thing is.. I never have problems with my realationship with Jasper – Never. Mostly because I can usually see what is going to be a problem, and stop it before it happens!" She whispered

"But.. this morning Edward suddenly said that I should be concerned with my on failing marriage!"

"But wait - You said you would have seen it If Jasper had made his mind up about something?" I said confused

"Unless he is constantly changing his mind.." Alice said

"I cannot believe Edward would say something like that! He is really getting on my nerves and- Wait..? I only phoned you ten minutes ago to ask If I could borrow your clothes..? How did you get here so fast? I thought you were at Isle Esme?

"Ehm.. I was at the airport – I just forgot to say.., ANYWAY!" She squealed, "I can't believe your dressing up – Where are you going?"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Alice, I thought you wanted to talk about Jasper and-" "Nope!" She squealed again

"Bella! This is the first time you have _walked_ into a closet without having been dragged there! I'm not going to pass up this chance!" She said excitedly

"Okay. Okay. You can help me." I laughed "So a dress?" I said slowly walking towards the pink silk dress section, It kinda made me feel sick though..

"What's this all for anyway? Alice said, while looking through some shoes

"Well It's Edward actually.. He,.." I sighed loudly "He doesn't take me seriously anymore I want to show him I'm more than just his grandma! You know he pecked me on the cheek today! The cheek!" I said impatiently

"Oh, I get it, You want him to see you as sexy Bella!" She laughed "Well we can do that!"

"Good." I smiled I'm gonna show him I thought as Alice picked out a dress and handed it to me

"Try it on, she said

I ackwardly look around so she'd get the hint

"No need to be emmbarest Bella, Iv seen it all before" she said disinterested

"Okay." I huffed as I took of my tank top

***

I giggled as I looked in the mirror the dress didn't look bad Infact I looked quite good, It was short – But not too short on the top it was like a black halter then In the middle a red chunky belt and on the bottom a white skirt and white shoes. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands clamp down on my shoulders.

"You look perfect!" Said Alice hugging me really tight "Now hair!"

***

By the time Alice had finished, It seemed like hours! I slowly walked to the mirror and looked at myself I looked stunning, My hair In soft curls around my face, and my make up was so natural -apart from the bright red lipstick that make my lips look great!

"I can't believe it Alice thank you!" I beamed

"Don't mention it!" She laughed

Turns out it was only 1pm and I looked like I was ready to go to a party

"So.. Where should we go then Alice?" I had only just noticed she had done herself up to- In vampire speed.

"Lunch?" She said happily

"Sounds great!" We both giggled

As we walked down the long hall I wondered If Edward would still be down In the living room.

**Here's a few pictures, To give you a better Idea of what this chapter looked like:P!**

**Alice's walk-In closet**

**./FeU4b9jQ8p4rigdtFQRpoeqzo1_**

**Bella's Dress**

**.nu/files/looks/medium/114895_**

**Bella's Hair**

.


End file.
